


S

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Você é meu. Eu te amo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suor

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o Desafio El Verano da comunidade lservice.

A poeira dançava por entre os fachos de luz quente que escapavam pelas cortinas da sala. Ele me estocava com força. O suor grudava minha pele na mesa enquanto eu lutava por oxigênio. Ele cravava minha cintura com as duas mãos. Meu membro negligenciado pulsava dolorido toda vez que meu corpo era prensado contra a borda da mesa. Ele acertou minha próstata. Meus pés mal alcançavam o piso, minhas mãos se crisparam, meu rosto estava colado na madeira do móvel e minhas narinas recebia chamas em vez de ar. Ele gozou. Eu fechei os olhos. Ele se inclinou, colando seu tronco suado às minhas costas.

\- Você é meu. Eu te amo.

Por que ele dizia coisas tão horríveis?


	2. Suor e Sêmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Você sabe que eu te amo, né?!"

Eu deslizava suavemente, para cima e para baixo, no membro envolto pela camisinha. Ele mordia meu ombro direito. Minha respiração descompassada fazia o ar queimar minhas vias respiratórias. Ele apertava meu tronco contra si. Meu pênis era estimulado pela fricção dos nossos corpos. Ele gozou. Eu também. Quase juntos. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e retirei os fios úmidos pelo suor de sua face. Ele me deitou, e só depois que depositei a cabeça no piso frio da cozinha que ele saiu de mim. Me abraçou e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito, se ocupando em espalhar, com a mão livre, líquido seminal ainda morno por toda minha barriga.

\- Você vai deixá-lo? - Senti sua respiração.

\- Ele me mataria.

\- Eu te protejo.

\- Ele te mataria na minha frente, depois me mataria.

Acariciei seus cachos amarronzados desgrenhados. Falou de novo.

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, né?!

Sim e infelizmente era recíproco.


	3. Suor, Sêmen e Saliva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Eu sou o único que te ama de verdade."

O cômodo mais fresco da casa estava tão quente que eu usava apenas uma cueca quando abri a geladeira. Ele se aproximou por trás, intrometendo sua mão direita dentro da peça íntima e o outro braço me apertando contra si. Estremeci. Ele friccionava a palma na base do meu pênis. Apoiei a cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro de seus cabelos louros e ralos, suor e cigarros.

Antes do êxtase, ele parou e prendeu meus braços nas costas. Me lambeu, do queixo até o outro canto da boca. - Você foi vê-lo.

\- Fui. - Não havia por quê mentir.

Ele me jogou no chão. Caí de bruços. Ele segurou meu quadril e abaixou a cueca, me penetrando sem aviso. A dor fez meu corpo retesar e meus olhos lacrimejarem. - Desculpe. - soprei.

Ele parou com metade do membro para fora. Acariciou minha nádega direita com os nós dos dedos e apertou a esquerda com a outra mão. - Eu sou o único que te ama de verdade. Mas, às vezes, eu sinto vontade de te ferir.

Certamente. Mas meu coração não ligava mais. Ele recomeçou a movimentação, quase delicado, aumentando o ritmo até me inundar com teu prazer.


	4. Suor, Sêmen, Saliva e Sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ele me amava."

O pouco da brisa noturna permeava o quarto pela janela do cômodo, inútil. Ele me invadia. Os lençóis ardiam contra minha pele, fazendo com que eu suasse o triplo. Seu hálito quente gemia em minha nuca, intercalado por lambidas. As estocadas eram fortes, feriam. Meu regozijo transbordou entre seus dedo envoltos em meu pênis. Eu precisava de ar.

O barulho de porta sendo escancarada quebrou nossos gemidos e um tiro soou muito próximo aos meus ouvidos. Caí para fora da cama, sentindo apenas minhas têmporas pulsarem. O homem de cabelos castanhos deu um segundo tiro no outro, o som abafado pela minha surdez temporária. O invasor deixou a arma no colchão e veio até mim. Passou as mãos em meu rosto e vi sangue nelas.

\- Você matou meu pai. - sussurrei.

\- Não. Matei um monstro. - E me abraçou.

Ele me amava.


End file.
